


Lazy Nights

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: Mitch smiles softly, making eye contact with me rather than the camera. I smile back at him and stop the recording. I watch it back and lightly blush. After years together, I still get butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me this way.





	Lazy Nights

I ring the doorbell and wrap my arms around myself to keep out the chill of the early autumn. School started back up a week ago, which means in Toronto it’s already freezing. It also means that I get to see Mitch everyday again and that our after school “study” sessions are back on. 

When the door opens, Mitch smiles wide and moves to let me in. “Y/N!” When I step inside, he closes the door behind me, then steps towards me and wraps his arms around me. He plants a kiss on my lips and takes my jacket.

“Mmm, I smell cookies!”

“Just pulled them out of the oven!” I hear Mitch’s mom call from the kitchen. 

“Hi Bonnie!”

Mitch and I met in junior year when I transferred to Blyth. It was against my will. I didn’t want to leave my school, but I ended up meeting Mitch, so I’m glad it did happen. After a few weeks of hanging out constantly, Mitch asked me out. He asked me to be his girlfriend once we’d gone out a couple times, and we’ve been together since. 

Mitch grabs my hand and leads me through the halls of the house I’ve been in countless times before. I know the walls better than I know my own house at this point. 

“Hi Y/N, how are you hun!” Bonnie pulls me into a tight hug when we enter the kitchen, making Mitch release his grasp on my hand. 

“I’m good. How are you?”

“Oh I’m busy. I’m heading out in a few, but you’re welcome to stay as late as you like, as always. Mitchy, don’t starve the poor girl.”

Mitch rolls his eyes, but I laugh. I’ve grown really close with the Marners in the time Mitch and I have been together. Bonnie treats me like her own daughter, a relationship I’ve never had before. 

“Let’s go downstairs,” Mitch suggests. 

“Nice to see you, Bonnie.” She smiles warmly and Mitch and I head downstairs, plate of cookies in hand. 

Mitch and I sit cross-legged on the basement floor while Mitch turns on Netflix on his PlayStation. 

“What are we watching?” I ask. 

“Friends, of course.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of that show?” I joke, taking a cookie from the plate.

“No sir, and I know you don’t either.”

I shake my head as Mitch kisses my cheek. I pull out my phone and answer snaps from the guys. Auston and Willy are hanging out, sending snaps of each other to the group chat. 

I snap a picture of the side of Mitch’s face and send it, without his knowledge. 

•••

As the evening wears on, Mitch and I end up lying on the floor, talking and bumming around on our phones, Friends playing on the TV in the background. He’s scrolling through Instagram, showing me videos of hockey highlights or new gear, while I send snaps to the group chat. 

When Mitch continuously hears the click of my phone camera, he turns and catches me taking pictures of him. He narrows his eyes at me, but continues to scroll through Instagram. I giggle and send it to the group, after I type ‘I’ve been caught!!’

After I receive a snap from Auston of the back of Willy’s head, I start a video. 

“Mitch, Mitchy,” he turns his head. “Smile!”

Mitch smiles softly, making eye contact with me rather than the camera. I smile back at him and stop the recording. I watch it back and lightly blush. After years together, I still get butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me this way. 

I press save on the video and take another dumb picture, deciding to keep the moment for myself. 

I don’t know what’s going to happen in a year, when he undoubtedly gets drafted to the NHL and I move on to University. I hope we find a way to make things work, but shit happens. I’m just glad we get to spend the end of high school together and share lazy nights watching Netflix. 

“I love you, Mitchy.”

He looks at me and blows a kiss and winks. He’s the best thing to ever happen to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Lemme know what you think and leave kudos if you liked it!  
Follow me!  
Insta | @willykappymattsmarns  
Tumblr | @willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
